Lagrimas de Sal y Azúcar
by Emilia Ishinomori
Summary: Este poema es mas un disfrute personal, un entendimiento escondido que solo los que hallan vivido esto, pueden ver el mensaje oculto a través de los versos.


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"emstrongspan lang="es"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"span style="line-height: 115%;""Lagrimas del Sal y /spanspan style="line-height: 15.333332061767578px;"Azúcar/spanspan style="line-height: 115%;""/span/span/span/strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: #000A;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" align="center"span lang="es" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: #000A;"Lagrimas del sal/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" align="center"span lang="es" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: #000A;"Mares de penas y/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" align="center"span lang="es" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: #000A;"desgracias sin fin/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" align="center"span lang="es" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: #000A;".../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" align="center"span lang="es" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: #000A;"Liberación del corazón/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" align="center"span lang="es" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: #000A;"del pensamiento, cuerpo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" align="center"span lang="es" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: #000A;"y alma inmortal/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" align="center"span lang="es" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: #000A;".../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" align="center"span lang="es" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: #000A;"Llorar de la nada significa/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" align="center"span lang="es" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: #000A;"llorar por una antigua pena/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" align="center"span lang="es" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: #000A;".../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" align="center"span lang="es" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: #000A;"Lagrimas de sal/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" align="center"span lang="es" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: #000A;"Roció de alegría y/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" align="center"span lang="es" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: #000A;"Felicidad sin barreras/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" align="center"span lang="es" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: #000A;"!Liberación del sentimiento!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" align="center"span lang="es" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: #000A;"Por un Amigo, Amado y/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" align="center"span lang="es" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: #000A;"Por una buena dicha/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" align="center"span lang="es" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: #000A;".../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" align="center"span lang="es" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: #000A;"Llorar así es...conmovedor/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" align="center"span lang="es" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: #000A;"Llorar por una nueva alegría/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" align="center"span lang="es" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: #000A;"Llorar-Llorar-Llorar/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" align="center"span lang="es" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: #000A;"Significados Iguales ?/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span lang="es" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-ansi-language: #000A; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"Sentimientos Distintos/span/p 


End file.
